Cuando las nubes se vayan
by Carolina Fitch
Summary: La vida nunca resulta ser de la manera en que se planea, la cuestión está en adaptarse a los cambios y superar los obstáculos que se interponen en el camino. Después de todo, las tormentas no duran por siempre y, cuando las nubes se van, el Sol siempre vuelve a brillar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—¿Qué te pongo?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

El sujeto detrás de la barra le sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes, antes de retirarse a buscar su cerveza en una de las neveras.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el crepúsculo le había dado paso a una estrellada noche en una pequeña ciudad de Ohio llamada Lima hacía varias horas atrás. Y ella se maldecía por haber decidido no tomar la interestatal de regreso a su hogar. Por esa razón ahora se encontraba en una ciudad a la que nunca había visitado, dentro de un bar en el que nunca había estado, rodeada de personas a las que nunca había visto.

Todo a su alrededor eran charlas de personas desconocidas, risas sin sentido y música country. Ruido en general. Había unos cuantos sujetos jugando billar en una mesa designada para éste juego, y había otro montón de personas embriagándose con cerveza fría mientras disfrutaban de la noche de su sábado, seguramente aprovechando el no tener que despertarse temprano al día siguiente.

Ella debería de estar en su hogar en ese instante, durmiendo en su cama, sobre su colchón, entre sus sábanas. Sus tibias sábanas. Debería de estar leyendo el libro que dejó inconcluso antes de viajar a Ohio, el mismo que olvidó empacar en su maleta al salir. Debería estar en su hogar, junto a su familia, más sin embargo no lo estaba. Se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Tomando la hora que era y el cansancio que sentía, había decidido que sería mejor emprender su viaje temprano por la mañana. Por eso se había detenido en Lima, para buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche y así poder recobrar energías para lo que restaba de viaje, que no era mucho, en realidad, pero sin un par de horas de sueño le sería imposible continuar.

—Aquí tienes.

El empleado volvió con una botella de cerveza fría y la colocó sobre la barra, frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió de manera amable.

—No hay de qué. Disfrútala, y si necesitas algo más, andaré por aquí.

—Vale.

Tomó la botella con una de sus manos y la llevó de inmediato hacia sus labios para darle el primer sorbo. El líquido frío pero embriagador recorrió su garganta, dándole una refrescante pero amarga sensación que logró que su piel se erizara. Tenía bastante tiempo sin beber una cerveza.

Tenía tanto sin pasar tiempo lejos de su hogar, que el tener tantos kilómetro separándole de éste le resultaba sumamente extraño. Más que extraño, era un tanto aterrador, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar sin compañía, mucho menos a _estar_ sin compañía. Tampoco a pasar los sábados por la noche metida en un bar repleto de desconocidos ni a beber alcohol completamente sola o sin algo por celebrar. Un día antes podría haber llegado a pensar que sí tendría algo que celebrar esa noche, pero lo cierto es que su viaje a Columbus no había resultado ser de la manera en que lo esperaba. Había sido un viaje decepcionante, en realidad. Sólo un desperdicio de tiempo y de combustible.

Le dio el tercer sorbo a su botella y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba casi vacía. Levantó la mirada para buscar algún reloj colgando de la pared y no tardó en encontrarlo. Éste marcaba las diez de la noche menos un cuarto de hora. _Tampoco es tan tarde_, pensó. Y luego intentó localizar al mesero que le atendió minutos atrás, considerando la idea de una segunda cerveza. Pero la silueta de otro sujeto llamó su atención cuando éste se posó a su lado, apoyando uno de sus codos en la barra, dándole la cara a ella.

—¿Te molesta si tomo asiento aquí, junto a ti?

Su entrecejo se frunció vagamente. Le miró durante un segundo y luego volvió la vista hacia el frente, para volver a su intento por localizar al empleado.

—No, eres libre de sentarte donde quieras.

El sujeto a su lado rió de manera fastidiosa ante el mal modo en el que le había respondido.

—Oh, vaya. Una chica con agallas —hizo una pausa, con la vista fija en ella. — Me gusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró. Finalmente, el mesero se acercó cuando le hizo un par de señas. Le pidió otra cerveza y éste volvió a apartarse para buscarle su bebida en la nevera. El sujeto a su costado seguía observándole con insistencia, de manera perturbadora y sumamente incómoda. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

—¿Vienes sin compañía?

No le respondió.

—Vamos, ¿te han comido la lengua los ratones?

—Aquí tienes —el mesero apareció de nuevo y dejó otra cerveza sobre la barra. Le echó un vistazo a ambos. — ¿Necesitan algo más?

—No, estamos bien —respondió el sujeto a su lado, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al mesero.

El mesero le sonrió a ella y luego se retiró.

—¿No vas a responderme?

Volteó el rostro hacia él de manera instantánea, dispuesta a soltar un «vete a la mierda», pero mordió su lengua antes de hacerlo. La última vez que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos las cosas no acabaron de la mejor manera.

El sujeto sonrió con sorna y elevó ambas cejas.

—¿Entonces?

—No vengo sola —soltó a secas.

—Yo te he visto sola desde que llegaste...

—De verdad, no quisiera ser grosera. Simplemente no me apetece entablar conversación alguna esta noche, ¿vale?

—Nunca te había visto por aquí...

Ella resopló con frustración por la manera en que ignoró lo que había dicho. Volvió su vista hacia el frente, tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago mientras consideraba la idea de ponerse de pie y simplemente largarse de ahí. No tenía por qué estar soportando a sujetos con copas de más como aquél.

Colocó de nuevo la cerveza sobre la barra y comenzó a buscar su cartera dentro de su bolso, dispuesta a dejar el dinero correspondiente a lo que había consumido y luego salir de ahí puesto a que el sujeto no tenía intensiones aparentes de dejar de insistir. Pero, antes de que pudiera colocar los veinte dólares que había tomado de su cartera sobre la barra, él la tomó de su muñeca.

—Yo pago —balbuceó, alargando las palabras. — Sólo déjame invitarte otra cerveza, ¿vale? No tienes por qué irte todavía. Podemos divertirnos un rato si te quedas. Vamos, quédate.

Se soltó con brusquedad.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas antipática, rubia. Sólo será un trago, tampoco te estoy pidiendo sexo... Aunque, claro, eso puede venir más adelante...

—Te he dicho que no, ¿es que acaso eres sordo?

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño.

Una voz femenina a sus espaldas captó la mirada de ambos.

Se trataba de una chica de poca estatura, de piel morena y de cabello castaño. No tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, pero le observaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa esbozada sobre sus labios. Un segundo más tarde, la chica se acercó para rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos. De un segundo a otro, dejó de comprender lo que pasaba realmente.

—¿Voy al sanitario cinco minutos y ya conseguiste otra conquista? —le miró durante un segundo, luego desvió toda su atención al sujeto. — ¿A que es preciosa?

La chica dejó un pequeño beso en su hombro y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre éste, manteniendo su abierta sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia seguía enmudecida, sin reaccionar.

—Sí, vaya —espetó con sarcasmo el sujeto antes de ponerse de pie. — Todo un encanto.

Finalmente, el hombre se apartó de la barra.

—¡Vaya, que son insoportables estos sujetos! —exclamó la morena para luego apartarse de ella. — Desde el otro lado del bar se puede distinguir tu mala cara. ¿Estás bien?

Ella tardó varios segundos antes de responder. Su cerebro seguía procesando lo que recién había ocurrido. Su entrecejo se frunció.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? ¿Salvarte de un probable violador?

—Fingir que somos pareja.

—¿Ese sujeto te estaba molestando y lo único que te preocupa es que piense que eres lesbiana? —elevó ambas cejas, un tanto incrédula. — Vaya, eso es tan...

—No he pedido tu ayuda, ¿vale? —le interrumpió. — Tenía las cosas bajo control.

La chica le observó durante un instante mientras su rostro se serenaba por completo. Le observó en silencio, intentando descifrar si estaba hablando en serio o no. Cuando no escuchó ninguna otra palabra de su parte, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Sabes, cualquier otra persona simplemente hubiese dado las gracias... No quería molestarte de ninguna manera, solamente creí que debía acercarme a facilitarte las cosas, es todo. Perdona.

Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección en la que había ido hasta allí, mientras que la rubia testaruda a la que había ayudado comenzaba a sentir cierta sensación de culpa por comportarse de manera tan grosera aún con una completa desconocida que solamente se había acercado a ayudarla a deshacerse de un sujeto que probablemente terminaría queriéndose pasar de listo.

Se maldijo así misma y no le dio más tiempo a su cerebro de debatirse entre hablar de nuevo o no, simplemente lo hizo.

—¡Hey, espera! —elevó la voz para llamar la atención de la chica. Ésta se giró de nuevo para mirarle. — Gracias, de verdad.

La chica de cabello castaño le observó durante un par de segundos, de nuevo en silencio, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron para formar una nueva sonrisa. Luego volvió a acercarse a la barra, donde la rubia seguía sobre su asiento.

—Te propongo un trato...

La rubia arrugó la frente y la otra chica continuó.

—Tú me dices tu nombre y yo finjo haber creído que tu agradecimiento ha sido sincero.

Ahora una de sus cejas se enarcó.

—De verdad me gustaría saber el nombre de la chica a la que salvé de ser violada —añadió la morena con una divertida sonrisa. — Será una gran anécdota.

La rubia fue quien se tomó un par de segundos para observar fija y detenidamente a aquella otra chica, para inspeccionar todas y cada una de las facciones de su rostro a detalle. Sus grandes ojos marrones, la peculiar forma de su nariz, sus labios carnosos y su perfecta dentadura que todavía seguía a la vista. Tal vez no era la típica chica de portada de revista, pero sí que era atractiva. Por lo menos, su cerebro sólo fue capaz de asociarla con esa palabra: «atractiva».

Le dio un segundo y largo sorbo a su cerveza antes de responder.

—Quinn.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy Rachel. ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? Prometo no fastidiarte tanto como el sujeto anterior.

Por primera vez durante la noche, el rostro de Quinn se vio iluminado por una pequeña pero aún así genuina sonrisa. Después de todo, un poco de buena compañía no le caería mal.

—Vamos, toma asiento antes de que me arrepienta.

Rachel rió por lo bajo y tomó asiento junto a ella. Quinn se dispuso a terminar de beber su cerveza, la cual, tomando en cuenta su poca tolerancia, ya comenzaba a hacerle estragos.

—¿De verdad vienes aquí sola?

—Así es.

—¿Sabías que salir sin compañía puede ser muy peligroso?

—No si hay personas como tú cerca para ayudarme.

Le guiñó el ojo de una manera a la que cualquier persona podría tomar como un gesto coqueto. Y lo cierto es que lo era. Estaba intentando coquetear con ella puesto a que, ahí, en ese justo momento en el que la morena volvió a reír luego de ese guiño, Quinn supo que le gustaba. Despertaba cierto interés en ella, cierta curiosidad, cierta atracción. Sí, aquella chica le atraía. Y mucho.

—Dime, Quinn, ¿sueles frecuentar mucho este lugar?

—En realidad, no soy de por aquí. Sólo estoy de pasada.

—Oh, vaya. ¿De dónde vienes?

—¿Ahora mismo? De Columbus.

—¿Y te diriges?

—Con calma, heroína. Déjame a mí interrogarte también.

Rachel rió de nueva cuenta.

—Pues venga, te escucho.

Quinn le dio un nuevo y último trago a su cerveza, colocó la botella vacía sobre la barra y fijó su vista en los ojos de su reciente compañera. En sus ojos, pero luego descendió a sus labios. Y, sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, todo su interior ya estaba muriéndose por besarlos.

—¿Tú vienes sin compañía?

—En realidad, no. Vengo con mi mejor amigo, pero él ha venido con su novio, así que...

—Has hecho de mal tercio.

—Exacto.

Quinn volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera mas entusiasta, dejando al descubierto sus dientes.

—Voy a pedir otra cerveza, ¿quieres una?

—¿Una cerveza? —frunció ligeramente el ceño. Luego soltó una nueva risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. — Vamos a beber otra cosa, ¿vale?

Rachel comenzó a hacerle señas al mesero para que se acercara hasta ellas, lo que ocurrió dos segundos más tarde.

—Jim, dos vodka tonic, por favor.

—Claro, Rachel. Enseguida los traigo.

La mirada de ambas chicas volvió a encontrarse cuando el empleado volvió a retirarse.

—¿Vodka? —cuestionó la rubia, con ambas cejas en alto.

Rachel se encogió de hombros mientras hacía un ligero y gracioso fruncimiento de labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pasar en Lima?

—Sólo esta noche.

—Quizá podríamos sacar provecho, ¿no lo crees? —echó un vistazo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para luego volver a posar sus ojos sobre los de Quinn. Sonrió de manera insinuante. — Después de todo, somos pareja ahora. Y tu acosador nos observa desde la puerta. Creo que sería conveniente tener algo de contacto físico para hacer nuestra actuación un poco más convincente.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Vaya, que la morena era rápida y directa. Finalmente, Quinn volvió a sonreír de medio lado, un tanto vacilante.

—Tal vez después de mi tercer trago.

* * *

N/A: Y empezamos desde cero.

Como les dije que lo haría, he vuelto con una nueva historia. Prometo INTENTAR no hacerles sufrir tanto con ésta, jaja. Quiero pedirles de antemano que sean pacientes con las actualizaciones que tendrá este fic, ya que sólo tengo tres capítulos más escritos (iba a esperar hasta tener por lo menos diez, pero no pude resistirme a regresar a compartir con ustedes este nuevo proyecto cuanto antes) y no quiero presionarme si no sale nada en los siguientes. Por el momento no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos serán en total, tengo en mente unos treinta pero cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Gracias de antemano por leer, espero que disfruten tanto como yo al escribir. :)


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo uno**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Se dice que es fácil darse cuenta cuándo una persona será éxitosa.

Puede saberse por su perseverancia, por el compromiso y el entusiasmo con el que hace las cosas para conseguir su cometido; cuando, a pesar de las circunstancias, de los tropiezos y de los obstáculos que la vida le pone en el camino, consigue seguir adelante.

Una persona perseverante no se rinde, no se deja caer, no pierde la esperanza; permanece constante en sus propósitos y busca conseguirlos a través de cualquier manera posible. Una persona perseverante sabe lo que quiere y sabe qué hacer para obtenerlo, sabe a dónde quiere ir y conoce el camino que debe tomar para llegar a su destino.

Todos siempre supieron que Rachel Berry era una persona perseverante, y que eso era lo que iba a ayudarle a convertirse en toda una mujer de éxitos. De eso nunca nadie tuvo duda alguna. Y ella tampoco lo dudó ni una sola vez.

A sus veinticuatro años de edad, Rachel Berry ya estaba licenciada en Leyes y trabajaba en una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país. Además, tenía considerado titularse como docente estudiantil para implantar clases en el mismo instituto en el que se había graduado, pero ese todavía era un plan que todavía no se ponía en marcha. Y, probablemente, tendría que ser suspendido hasta nuevo aviso puesto a que otro reto tocaba a su puerta.

Sus tacones sonaban al hacer contacto contra el suelo que pisaba con firmeza al caminar hacia la oficina de la señora Holiday, la cual se encontraba en el séptimo piso de aquella firma de abogados a la que había sido promovida recientemente, y al que tendría que asistir de lunes a viernes, y de vez en cuando los sábados, desde ese momento en adelante. No era un ambiente nuevo, en absoluto. Le rodeaba el mismo sonido de copiadoras, de teléfonos sonando y el barullo de voces de todo un montón de abogados. Sin embargo, eran rostros nuevos, personas nuevas. Y eso sería a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse. También a la ciudad, por supuesto.

Había estado en Chicago un par de veces anteriormente, cuando algún caso se tornaba un tanto complicado y el bufete de abogados de Lima decidía enviarla a ella para cubrirlo, pero su estadía ahí nunca se había prolongado por más de dos semanas y, en cambio ahora, ya estaba instalada en un lujoso apartamento al poniente de la ciudad.

Al principio, le había costado asimilarlo. Tener que dejar la ciudad donde había vivido toda su vida había sido bastante difícil, pero también estaba consciente que ser promovida a otra podía traer consigo cosas buenas, como un ascenso. Un ascenso con el que había estado soñando desde que se tituló en la universidad.

Era su primer día dentro de la firma Holiday & Reeves que se localizaba en Chicago, y estaba completamente ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar, por conocer su nueva oficina, a sus nuevos compañeros, y por ver cuál sería su primer caso. El recipiente desechable que llevaba en su mano derecha contenía veinte onzas de cafeína, mientras que el portafolio que llevaba en la izquierda guardaba un par de documentos que ni siquiera lograba recordar qué eran.

Había despertado de un peculiar buen humor que era imposible de pasar desapercibido ante las demás personas, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro esa mañana era llamativa, captaba la atención de cualquiera y hasta contagiaba entusiasmo. No tenía ni dea de por qué o qué era lo que la tenía sonriendo de aquella manera esa mañana de abril, de lo único que estaba segura era de que iba a ser un gran día. Tenía la corazonada de que así iba a serlo, y sus corazonadas pocas veces se equivocaban.

Recibió un par de saludos por unos cuantos sujetos de camino a la oficina de la señora Holiday. La gran abogada Holly Holiday, la cabeza de todo el negocio. A la que, si no hubiera conocido anteriormente durante las veces que estuvo en la ciudad, seguramente le tendría miedo. Pero lo cierto es que le había tratado lo suficiente como para poder decir que la mujer era sólo intimidante a simple vista, y resultaba ser bastante agradable cuando entraba en confianza.

Colocó su portafolio sobre el piso y luego llamó a la puerta de la oficina. Dos leves golpes a la madera con los nudillos de sus dedos fueron suficientes para que dos segundos después escuchara un «¡Adelante!» desde el interior. Se inclinó para volver a tomar su portafolio y abrió la puerta con cuidado, azomó su cabeza primero y sonrió cuando Holly Holiday lo hizo.

—¡Rachel! —se puso de pie, abandonando su gran silla. — ¡Vamos, acércate! ¡Toma asiento!

Rachel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó sin titubear. Estrechó la mano de Holly cuando ésta se la ofreció, y sintió que pronto sus mejillas entumecerían por sonreír tanto.

—¿Cómo te ha estado tratando Chicago? Es muy diferente a Ohio, ¿huh?

Holly volvió a tomar asiento en su gran y lujosa silla, y Rachel se sentó en una de las dos que se encontraban al otro lado de su (también grande y aparentemente costoso) escritorio.

—Bastante diferente, se podría decir. Aquí los taxistas gritan vulgaridades en cada luz roja.

Holly se rió.

—¿Ya te instalaste?

La morena asintió.

—He conseguido un buen piso cerca del centro de la ciudad —respondió. — Tengo una excelente vista del edificio de al lado. He pensado en conseguir unos binoculares y espiar a mis vecinos por las ventanas...

La mujer del otro lado del escritorio volvió a reír. Rachel se preguntó si en verdad encontraba gracioso todo lo que decía, o si simplemente se reía por compromiso. Por educación. El café de su vaso comenzó a quemarle la palma de la mano.

—Vas a asentarte bien aquí, Rachel. Y nosotros vamos a disfrutar tenerte...

—Disculpa, Holly —le interrumpió. — ¿Podría poner mi café sobre tu escritorio durante un segundo?

—¡Claro que sí, adelante!

—Gracias.

Rachel pasó la servilleta que le habían dado con el mismo café por la parte inferior del recipiente de éste, limpiando cualquier líquido que pudiera manchar o arruinar el costoso escritorio de su nueva jefe. Colocó el vaso sobre éste mientras ella seguía hablando.

—Como te decía: vamos a disfrutar mucho de tu presencia aquí. Tú eres lo que este sitio necesita, ¡lo que pide a gritos!

El entrecejo de la morocha se frunció ligeramente. No entendía a qué se refería. ¿Ella era lo que la firma necesitaba? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—La energía de un abogado joven —prosiguió Holly, como si estuviera consciente de sus pensamientos. — La energía, el entusiasmo, el ritmo... ¡Tu sentido del humor!

_Oh, vaya_, pensó. _Sí me encuentra graciosa_. Sonrió entre dientes.

—Sylvester me ha hablado maravillas de ti, me ha dicho que eres de las mejores abogadas que ha pisado la firma en Ohio. ¡Y eso habla mucho, Rachel! Porque, ya conoces a Sue, es un hueso difícil de roer, y para que llegue a hablar tan bien de alguien, ese alguien tiene que ser de verdad impresionante.

Rachel se vio invadida de pronto por una ola de orgullo. Sí, estaba orgullosa de sí misma, y le gustaba que las demás personas reconocieran su talento, su esfuerzo, su trabajo. De pronto, recordó su corazonada. Al despertar, algo le había dicho que sería un buen día para ella, y luego de ese discurso que Holly estaba dándole, estaba segura que iban a ascenderla. Estaba segura que iban a darle un rango más alto, que dejaría de ser una simple socia más. Comenzó a entusiasmarse, pero no le duró ni un segundo la emoción.

—Lamento decirte, mi queridísima Rachel, que aquí vas a tener que empezar desde cero.

Escuchó el ruido una ventana rompiéndose dentro de ella y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Disculpa?

Holly se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo creo que no sería justo para los demás... —hizo una pausa, — que llegues tú queriendo acaparar la atención, queriendo pasar por encima de ellos así nada más... Tenemos abogados que han trabajado aquí desde hace más de diez años, Rachel.

—No pretendo pasar por encima de nadie, Holly.

—Lo sé, Rachel, lo sé. Pero ellos no van a verlo así. Van a tomarlo mal y, seguramente, empezarán a hablar. Y tú no quieres ganarte un par de enemigos el primer día, ¿cierto?

Rachel frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

—Escucha, tómalo como un reto. Una competencia. Eres buena, Rachel, no tendrás problema en volver a hacer méritos, en ganarte tu puesto.

«Un reto, una competencia». Parecía que la mujer sabía qué palabras usar para activar su lado competitivo. Sin embargo, no lo consideraba justo. Ella se había mudado a Chicago con la idea de que, al llegar, la ascenderían por su desempeño en la firma homónima de la ciudad de Lima. Pero, al parecer, las cosas no iban a ocurrir de la manera imaginada. Al parecer, haber sido promovida de ciudad era sinónimo de «borrón y cuenta nueva». Y no lo encontraba justo.

Así que, tomó el recipiente con café dentro, le retiró la tapa, se puso de pie y le lanzó con furia el líquido ardiendo a Holly Holiday en el rostro. _Nadie pasa por encima de Rachel Barbra Berry_, le dijo con firmeza, y luego se retiró de la oficina, dispuesta a regresar a Lima.

Aunque, claramente, eso solamente ocurrió dentro de su mente.

—¿Por qué no vas y le echas un vistazo a tu nueva oficina? Le diré a Sam que te indique dónde es.

—¿Sam?

—Samuel Evans, tu nuevo asistente.

—Oh.

_Oh, qué considerados_, pensó con sarcasmo. _Por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de buscarme un asistente_.

Esbozó su sonrisa más convincente y asintió con la cabeza.

Holly hizo una llamada rápida por el teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y un minuto más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta, pero aquella persona abrió ésta misma y asomó su cabeza sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—¿Me buscaba, señorita Holiday?

Rachel volteó hacia atrás por encima del hombro para ver de quién se trataba. Se encontró con un sujeto de cabellos rubios, alto y buen parecido, aunque tenía un par de labios un tanto más grandes de lo normal. El sujeto sonreía torpemente desde la puerta.

—Samuel, ésta es Rachel Berry —presentó a la morena. — La abogada Berry para ti. O la señorita Berry, como ella prefiera.

Los ojos del rubio fueron a parar en ella. Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo Rachel.

El chico sonrió entre dientes.

—Muéstrale su nueva oficina, Sam.

Samuel, su nuevo ayudante, parecía ser un buen sujeto. Tal vez había sido un poco demasiado amable, hasta llegar al punto de hostigarle un poco, pero sabía que probablemente sólo quería dar una buena primera impresión, lo que lo había llevado a esforzarse demasiado con sus torpes cumplidos, sus bromas que consistieron en imitaciones de un par de personajes de _El señor de los anillos_, y ese montón de sonrisas coquetas que le había obsequiado cada treinta segundos durante el camino hacia su oficina. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, le había agradado de verdad. Parecía buen sujeto.

Tenía que admitir que su oficina era más de lo que había llegado a imaginar. No era muy grande ni espaciosa, pero era bonita. Tenía un escritorio bastante similar al de Holly, aunque un tanto reducido, y una silla giratoria acolchada y, sobre todo, bastante cómoda. Había ventanales en vez de paredes del costado izquierdo y tenía una increíble vista de la ciudad. _Tal vez no está tan mal todo este asunto_, pensó Rachel. _Tal vez me acostumbre pronto._

Tomó su café y le dio un sorbo mientras, sentada en su nueva silla, observaba los edificios que rodeaban la firma de abogados.

Se preguntó cómo estarían las cosas en Lima en ese mismo instante, cómo estarían las cosas en su antigua oficina, si su antigua ayudante, Sugar, le estaría echando de menos o si, en cambio, estaría celebrando haberse deshecho de ella. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus padres, seguramente Leroy estaría en casa, frente al televisor, viendo sus programas matutinos, mientras que Hiram estaría trabajando en la florería. Sonrió ante la imagen que su mente creó de este último pensamiento.

Sus padres habían empezado con la idea de la florería desde que ella tenía catorce años, dos años después se hicieron propietarios de un pequeño lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad, y en menos de otros dos el negocio familiar había comenzado a dejar frutos. Gracias a esos frutos, había sido capaz de asistir a la universidad y así convertirse en la exitosa mujer que era en la actualidad. Aunque, de hecho, el plan inicial había sido heredar la florería y continuar con el negocio Berry, terminó decidiéndose por la facultad de Leyes, lo cual también había comenzado a dar frutos. Por eso se encontraba donde estaba en ese momento.

Ser promovida a Chicago le daba la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo y eso le entusiasmaba, pero sabía también que echaría de menos su vida en la pequeña ciudad de Lima. La tranquilidad, el ritmo calmado, las calles sin tráfico, los lugares que solía frecuentar, a sus padres y, por supuesto, a su mejor amigo Kurt. Quien, al cruzarse por sus pensamientos, le hizo preguntarse también qué estaría haciendo en ese instante mientras ella se dedicaba a terminar su café.

No lo pensó dos veces, dejó de nuevo el recipiente con café sobre su nuevo escritorio, tomó su nuevo teléfono y tecleó aquel número telefónico que se sabía de memoria. La línea sonó dos veces y una voz aguda pero masculina respondió del otro lado con un «¿Diga?». Rachel sonrió de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te va la vida sin mí, Hummel?

—_¡Rachel!_

La aludida rió entre dientes.

—_Apesta, tengo que admitirlo, Berry _—continuó Kurt al otro lado. — _He estado considerando la idea de mudarme a Chicago también_.

—¡Estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos!

—_Si no fuera por mi empleo..._

Rachel se apoyó en el respaldo de su nueva silla.

—Ya. No queremos que Burt pierda a su mejor mecánico...

—_Son sólo vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes de qué empleo hablo _—fingió indignación. Rachel volvió a reír. — _En junio regresaré a Nueva York para retomar mi lugar en la editorial. Isabella me necesita_.

—Claro, claro. Vogué te necesita.

—_Cuéntame, ¿cómo te trata la ciudad del viento? ¿Ya te han asignado tu primer caso?_

—Aún no. No he estado ni siquiera cuarenta minutos aquí dentro... Pero tengo un nuevo asistente que...

—_¿Es atractivo?_ —le interrumpió. — _¿Castaño, rubio, pelirrojo? ¿Te ha coqueteado? ¿Es gay?_

La morena volvió a reír.

—Es rubio, buen parecido y... —hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos. — Tendré que averiguar eso último. Si lo es, los presentaré cuando me visites. Parece un buen sujeto.

—_Ugh. Tengo mala experiencia con los buenos sujetos. ¿Recuerdas a Adam, ese sujeto inglés que..._

Kurt Hummel había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, no recordaba algún momento de su vida en el que el castaño de ojos azules no hubiera estado presente. A excepción de ese. Con cientos de kilómetros interponiéndose, sabía que ya no contaría más con la presencia de su mejor amigo cada vez que llegara a necesitar de un abrazo o de alguna mirada de consuelo.

Ya no habría más sábados de maratones de películas en el piso que antes compartían, no habría más convivencia cotidiana y estaba segura que eso, poco a poco, los alejaría todavía más. Sólo esperaba que su amistad no comenzara a deteriorarse con el pasar de los días.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trabajo en Chicago.

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

—¿Huh?

—_He estado hablando por lo menos cinco minutos y no me has interrumpido ni siquiera una vez. Algo ocurre. Dímelo_.

Rachel suspiró con pesadez.

—No me ascendieron. Al parecer, el asunto de «empezar desde cero» se volvió demasiado literal. Sólo espero que no me tomen como mensajera de nuevo...

—_¿Que no te ascendieron? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué te han dicho?_

—Sólo me han dicho que tendré que volver a hacer méritos para ganarme mi puesto.

—_¡Eso es una mier..._

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

—Kurt, tengo que colgar, alguien está llamando a mi puerta. Te llamo más tarde, ¿vale? Ten un buen día. Saluda a la familia de mi parte, ciao.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, Rachel cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en su lugar para luego acomodarse sobre su silla, viendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Adelante!

La puerta de oscura madera se abrió y Sam, su asistente, entró con una sonrisa digna de comercial de crema dental esbozada en el rostro, y con un par de papeles en las manos.

—Señorita Berry, la señora Holiday me ha pedido que le entregue ésto.

—¿De qué se trata, Samuel? —se mostró curiosa. — Y llámame Rachel, por favor.

—Vale. Rachel, entendido —asintió, y se detuvo frente al escritorio, tendiéndole los documentos a la morocha. — Es el caso en el que el señor Hawkins iba a trabajar, pero se encuentra discapacitado, por lo que se le ha asignado a usted.

Rachel le echó un vistazo a los documentos sobre su escritorio. Sam tomó asiento sin preguntar.

—La señora... —dudó un segundo — Buffay... ha llamado hace rato para confirmar la cita que tenía programa para las ocho y treinta de esta mañana. Le he dicho que se presente, ¿está eso bien? ¿Debí de haber consultado antes con usted?

Ella volvió la vista al rubio, un tanto desorbitada. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no, Sam. Está perfecto —le sonrió entre dientes. — Me parece perfecto. A las ocho y treinta me parece perfecto.

Sam sonrió de vuelta. Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, observándose el uno al otro con ese par de sonrisas que, por lo menos a Rachel, comenzó a entumecerle las mejillas. El silencio comenzó a volverse incómodo.

—¿Eso era todo, Sam?

—Sí. Bueno... no... Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarle...

—Venga —hizo un gesto con sus manos como diciendo: «suéltalo», — te escucho.

El chico se movió con nerviosismo sobre la silla y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, vale... Sé que tal vez sea un poco desubicado, poco profesional, y hasta suene entrometido pero... tengo curiosidad y quería saber si... usted se encuentra soltera...

Rachel pudo adivinar de inmediato a dónde quería llegar. Ladeó su cabeza un poco y sonrió de manera divertida.

—Sam, cariño —le interrumpió. — Además de no querer involucrar mi trabajo con mi vida personal, tengo que preguntarte... ¿Eres gay?

El ceño del chico de frunció de inmediato, luego soltó una risa áspera.

—No, no lo soy —se mostró confundido. — ¿Lo parezco?

Rachel se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—La cosa aquí, Samuel, es que yo sí lo soy.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos, divirtiendo aún más a Rachel, quien reprimió una carcajada, ocasionando que su garganta hiciera un ruido extraño.

Aquella era la típica expresión de sorpresa que recibía de cualquier sujeto que le escuchara hablar por primera vez acerca de su orientación sexual. Los ojos abiertos al máximo, a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y los labios formando una pequeña o. Algunos, en cambio, hasta llegaban a carcajear pensando que se trataba de una broma.

Sam sólo le observó con cierta pizca de escepticismo.

—Oh... vaya... —sonó desconcertado. Pestañeó un par de veces y luego sacudió la cabeza. — Nunca lo hubiera sospechado, de veras.

—Suelo escuchar eso muy a menudo.

—Bueno, esto es incómodo. Y vergonzoso. Lo lamento, de verdad... No quería...

Rachel rió, haciéndole ver que no había problema alguno. Sam se puso de pie con torpeza, estaba realmente avergonzado.

—Tranquilo —hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia.

—Estaré en mi escritorio, por si me necesita. Cualquier cosa, dígame. Algún café, bocadillos, documentos... Lo que sea.

—Claro, por supuesto. Muchas gracias, Sam.

El rubio volvió a obsequiarle una torpe sonrisa para luego salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rachel volvió a reír.

Al parecer, nunca dejaría de encontrar cómicas todas esas reacciones que tenía la gente cuando les decía que era homosexual. Las cuales, hasta el momento, habían sido una infinidad.

Rachel tuvo en claro sus preferencias desde sus años de adolescencia, pero las aceptó abiertamente durante su primer año en la facultad. El tener dos padres homosexuales le ahorró demasiados problemas y dramas familiares acerca de todo el asunto de la aceptación. La sociedad, por otra parte y como era de esperarse, fue un tanto más difícil en cuanto al trato que había recibido por parte de ésta hasta la fecha, pero Rachel no se avergonzó ni un solo momento de la persona que era. Con el correr de los años, logró adquirir una confidencia increíble que le hacía ir siempre con la frente en alto.

Era una persona perseverante, determinada, cerca de ser muy, pero que muy exitosa y, además, orgullosa y segura de sí misma. Tenía las cualidades perfectas para conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, y ella misma estaba consciente de ello. Siempre lo estuvo.

Sin perder un segundo más, comenzó a echarle un vistazo al par de documentos dentro de la carpeta que Sam había dejado en su escritorio. A pesar de saber que se trataba de un divorcio, ya que ella se especializaba en ese área, debía profundizar en el caso antes de tener frente a ella a su nueva cliente. Así que, comenzó a leer el primer documento mientras bebía otro sorbo de su café.

**CORTE JURÍDICA MUNICIPAL DE CHICAGO, CONDADO DE COOK, ILLINOIS.**

DIVISIÓN FAMILIAR

CASO NO. 08-32272054

**EN RE: EL MATRIMONIO DE:**

Q. FABRAY (Solicitante/Esposa)

y

N. PUCKERMAN (Acusado/Esposo)

No pudo continuar leyendo el siguiente párrafo puesto a que su vista se nubló y su corazón se descolocó en el mismo instante en el que leyó el nombre de la solicitante. Tuvo que sostenerse con firmeza del escritorio para no caer de su silla.

Leyó de nuevo el apellido para cerciorarse de haber leído bien, de no haber sufrido una mala pasada por parte de su mente. Y, en efecto, el apellido escrito no era Buffay, como Sam le había dicho antes. Era Fabray.

Quinn Fabray.


	3. Uno De Esos Días

**Capítulo dos**

**Uno De Esos Días**

A las 7:12 de la mañana, los ligeros rayos de sol que atravesaban el cristal de la ventana lograban iluminar por completo la cocina de aquella casa ubicada en la zona oeste de Chicago, en un vecindario con un ambiente fresco y familiar, con césped teñido de un verde vivo durante las épocas de lluvias, al igual que el par de árboles frondosos que había cerca, en casas vecinas.

Disfrutaba de los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que tendría antes de que el pequeño huracán que vivía con ella bajara a desayunar antes de irse a la escuela.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café medio vacía mientras le echaba un vistazo al periódico que llevaba entre sus manos, a la sección de empleos, sobre todo. Tanta tranquilidad no le impedía comenzar a preocuparse por el montón de facturas que se encontraban también frente a ella, las cuales tenían que pagarse cuanto antes.

Entonces, como solía hacerlo cada vez que las facturas llegaban, se preguntó si acaso no era un poco demasiado joven como para tener que estarse preocupando por pagar facturas. Y, en efecto, lo era. Veinticuatro años eran todavía muy pocos y ya se encontraba pasando por un divorcio, era madre de una pequeña de seis años, estaba técnicamente desempleada y tenía un montón de facturas por pagar. Veinticuatro años y su vida ya tenía lucía espantosa y realmente complicada. Sin embargo, no se permitiría a sí misma pensar de manera negativa o fatalista muy seguido. Por lo menos, no antes de las diez de la mañana. No mientras su hija estuviera todavía en casa o mientras su madre estuviera cerca.

Era verdad que su vida había resultado ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella había planeado para sí misma desde los trece años, pero no podía pasarse los días renegando el montón de malas decisiones que llegó a tomar a lo largo de su adolescencia. No podía seguir lamentándose por sus errores. Ahora era una mujer madura. Se suponía que lo era, y tenía que afrontar aquellas situaciones con esa madurez que creía tener. Así que, ése era el plan ahora: actuar con madurez y buscarse un empleo. Uno de verdad, uno que dejara ganancias por lo menos cada dos semanas, no cada vez que lograra vender una de sus pinturas, lo cual en realidad nunca ocurrió muy a menudo.

Era un plan simple, más no se parecía para nada al plan que solía tener para su vida años atrás. Pero lo cierto es que las cosas pocas veces terminaban siendo lo que ella esperaba que fueran, sus grandes planes terminaron por convertirse en sueños frustrados y el futuro que una vez planificó con lujo de detalles se volvió más bien una utopía que, con el correr de los años, se veía cada vez más lejana e inalcanzable.

Su plan principal, muchos años atrás, había consistido en graduarse del instituto, lo cual había conseguido, y luego ir a la universidad. La ciudad de New Haven, en Connecticut, había sido su objetivo. La universidad de Yale, para ser exactos. Tenía planeado estudiar artes visuales y convertirse en una gran pintora, tomando en cuenta que la pintura siempre le había apasionado. La fotografía por igual.

Siempre se imaginó a sí misma en cientos de sofisticadas galerías en las grandes metrópolis del país, vendiendo decenas de sus cuadros a gente importante o exponiendo sus mejores fotografías mientras bebía una copa de champaña y celebraba con su manager el éxito que habían conseguido durante la noche. Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. Se graduó del instituto, sí. Fue aceptada en Yale, también. Pero una simple noche hizo que todos sus planes cambiaran drásticamente.

Una sola noche le quitó la posibilidad de conseguir todas sus metas, una sola noche la había convertido en madre de una adorable niña a la cual amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo y por lo mismo no podía culparla de haberle arrebatado sus sueños, porque desde que la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, supo que el abandonar su vida planeada valdría por completo la pena si la recompensa era el tenerle a ella consigo.

Aun así, su noche de graduación, la noche que se suponía debía recordar como una de las mejores, terminó siendo su peor recuerdo. Y no precisamente porque esa noche quedó embarazada de Beth, sino porque esa noche se ató por completo al imbécil (como ella solía llamarlo siempre) de Noah Puckerman, quien había sido su novio desde su primer año de instituto. Luego de cuatro largos años de abstinencia negándole a Noah tener relaciones sexuales debido a los márgenes que su religión implicaba, una noche de alcohol bastó para tirarlo todo por el inodoro.

Su madre entró a la cocina y se acercó para obsequiarle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno día, cariño.

—Buen día.

—¿Has preparado café?

—Sí, en la cafetera queda un poco. ¿Ya ha despertado Beth?

Judy, su madre, tomó una taza y se sirvió el café restante de la cafetera en ésta.

—Sí, está duchándose. Le he dicho que se dé prisa —volvió a la mesa con su taza en sus manos y tomó asiento junto a ella. — ¿Has encontrado algo?

Quinn suspiró con pesadez y arrojó el periódico al centro de la superficie de madera.

—Unos cuantos, pero nada convincente —respondió de mala gana. — Son todos mediocres.

—Cariño...

—Ya lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —le interrumpió. — Sé que no voy encontrar ningún jodido trabajo porque no fui a la universidad, pero no pienso romperme la espalda sirviendo cervezas en un bar de mala muerte todas las noches. Y tampoco voy a volver a empacar cosas en esa estúpida tienda de importaciones.

Dicho aquello, se levantó bruscamente de la silla para dirigirse hacia la nevera. Después de todo, lo de comportarse de manera madura no le resultó muy bien esa mañana. Pero qué podía decir, sin duda había salido de la cama con el pie izquierdo y el malhumor que muy a menudo la acompañaba últimamente no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

Su madre no volvió a decir nada. Sabía que era uno de _esos_ días.

Uno de esos días en los que Quinn despertaba cabreada consigo misma y el mundo entero pagaba por ello, teniendo que soportar su humor de los mil infiernos y su apatía durante, al menos, veintidós horas. Todos, con Beth como única excepción. Uno de esos días en los que era mejor evitarla a toda costa si no quería terminar discutiendo por cosas sin sentido.

Era uno de esos días en los que, por más que intentaba no hacerlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era lo miserable que resultaba su vida. Vacía, mediocre y miserable. Uno de esos días en los que detestaba todo en lo que se había convertido, en los que se veía a sí misma y no sentía nada más que repugnancia porque no lograba reconocerse ni siquiera frente al espejo. No le gustaba lo que encontraba en el reflejo. Le disgustaba la persona que la veía desde el otro lado: una completa fracasada, una pintora frustrada que tenía años sin vender uno solo de sus cuadros.

Luego de que las cosas entre ella y Noah comenzaron a complicarse demasiado debido a que él decidió reanudar la idea de seguir con su banda de música, tuvo que pasarse el último año de empleo en empleo, en busca de los ingresos económicos que su esposo debía llevar pero nunca llevó a casa. Había sido camarera en más de un restaurante, empacadora en una tienda de importaciones, cajera en un supermercado, entre otro par de cosas. Pero siempre terminaba por renunciar cuando uno de _esos _días volvía a repetirse.

_Bastardo egoísta_, pensaba Quinn con resentimiento. _Él toca y se embriaga en bares mientras yo estoy aquí, fregando los platos_. Pero pronto estaría finalmente divorciada, pronto enmendaría el tan terrible error que cometió al casarse con él a sus dieciocho años.

Mantequilla, el pequeño cachorro pug que tenían como mascota, comenzó a rasgarle las piernas de manera insistente con sus pequeñas garras. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, con el ceño fruncido por completo.

—¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?

El cachorro la observaba fijamente, con sus ojos brillantes ojos saltones y la lengua de fuera, con el hocico estirado, como si en verdad le estuviera sonriendo. Ella suspiró, se secó las manos luego de cerrar el grifo y se dirigió hacia la alacena para buscar las croquetas de Mantequilla. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su madre había abandonado la cocina.

Luego de echar un montón de pequeñas croquetas con forma de hueso en el plato del cachorro, escuchó los pasos de Beth bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, y en menos de quince segundos apareció en la cocina con una espléndida sonrisa, la cual tenía un hueco debido a la ausencia de uno de los incisivos centrales. Su melena rubia, idéntica a la suya, estaba peinada en una cola de caballo, dejando tan sólo a su flequillo cubriendo su frente. Tenía dos hermosos ojos teñidos de un verde griego adornando su rostro y haciendo juego con el vestido verde manzana que la misma Beth había elegido para ese día.

—¡Mantequilla!

El cachorro corrió de inmediato hacia ella, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

—Está por comer, cielo —le indicó Quinn. — Y tú deberías comenzar tu desayuno también, se va a enfriar. ¡No lo toques, Beth!

Pero Beth ya se encontraba acariciando el pelaje de Mantequilla.

—Qué hermoso cachorrito. ¿Quién es el cachorro más hermoso del planeta, uh? ¿Quién?

Quinn se acercó a ella.

—Vamos, cielo, déjalo. Lávate las manos y siéntate a comer tu desayuno, ¿vale? Se está haciendo tarde, Beth.

—¡_Okie-dokie_!

Beth corrió hacia el fregadero, se puso de puntitas para poder abrir el grifo y lavó sus manos. Mantequilla regresó a su plato para comer sus croquetas.

—Por cierto, mamá —comenzó cuando tomó asiento en el comedor, — no me llames Beth. Desde ahora, quiero que me llames Alicia. Tú y todo el mundo.

—Pero tu nombre no es Alicia.

Sirvió zumo de naranja en el vaso de su hija. Beth tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer sus _hot-cakes _luego de haberse encargado de bañarlos en miel de maple.

—Lo es desde ahora —inquirió mientras masticaba su primer pedazo. — O me llamas Alicia, o no me llamas de ninguna manera.

Quinn tomó asiento junto a ella y le sonrió.

—No hables con comida en la boca, Beth —hizo énfasis en su nombre. — Compórtate como una señorita.

Beth le mostró su lengua, repleta de _hot-cake _masticado. Quinn arrugó la nariz.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¡Lo haré si sigues llamándome Beth!

—Voy a seguir llamándote Beth porque ése es tu nombre, punto.

Beth volvió a mostrarle su lengua.

—Haces eso una vez más y voy a confiscar tu película de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, Bethany. Estás advertida.

La pequeña refunfuñó algo por lo bajo mientras fruncía el ceño, para luego disponerse a terminar su desayuno. Había perdido la batalla una vez más. Esa era Beth, su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, la luz de su vida.

Tenía que admitir que enterarse que iba a ser madre a sus dieciocho años había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de asimilar por las que había pasado. La primer sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al ver las dos barras en aquel test de embarazo fue un inmenso terror. Y el primer pensamiento que se cruzó por su mente fue «papá me va a matar».

Había sido difícil tener que cambiar todos sus planes y ajustarlos al estilo de vida de una madre. Renunciar a Yale, principalmente; dejar de beber, dejar ciertos hábitos alimenticios, comprometerse con Noah, buscar alguna casa en un bien vecindario de la ciudad y resignarse a la idea de tener que permanecer ahí el resto de sus días.

Nunca imaginó que ver crecer a su hija sería tan reconfortante. Reconfortante y realmente emocionante. Cada uno de los logros de Beth a lo largo de sus escasos seis años de vida la había llenado de conmoción. Desde su primer risa, su primer palabra, su primer paso, hasta su primer día en preescolar. Día en el cual juraba que Beth lloraría a mares mientras rogaba por volver a casa con ella. No lo hizo. Fue Quinn quien lloró dentro del auto al retirarse.

Beth había cambiado su vida de todas las maneras posibles y no podía estar más que agradecida por tenerla en su vida. Beth era su sueño hecho realidad. Uno que realmente nunca llegó a soñar, pero que aún así se había vuelto realidad. Tenerle a ella era mejor que tener algún diploma en artes visuales, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, había días como _ése_. Días en los que odiaba todo en lo que su vida se había convertido y nada ni nadie le hacía sentir mejor. Nada ni nadie.

—Beth, ¿has visto las llaves del auto?

Una apresurada Quinn se movía por la cocina buscando el juego de llaves de su auto debajo de frascos y latas, dentro de la alacena y sobre la nevera. Se estaba haciendo tarde para llevar a Beth al colegio.

—¿Beth? —ahora buscaba dentro de la nevera. Beth no respondió. — ¡Bethany, te he preguntado algo!

—No sé con quién le estás hablando. Mi nombre no es Bethany.

—No hay tiempo para tus juegos, Beth. Por favor dime si has visto las llaves del auto.

Con absoluta tranquilidad, la pequeña se limpió la miel de maple de las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta. Luego saltó fuera de la silla y comenzó su recorrido hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Alicia, ¿has visto las llaves del auto?!

Beth detuvo sus pasos justo en la puerta y giró el rostro hacia su madre, con una amplia sonrisa de me-salí-con-la-mía esbozada sobre su rostro. El hueco que dejaba la ausencia de uno de sus incisivos la hacía ver adorable.

—Están sobre la mesa, mami. Debajo del periódico.

Un pequeño demonio adorable.

A veces le sorprendía lo lista que podía llegar a ser su pequeña hija a su corta edad de seis años. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que su pequeña cabeza podía ingeniar planes tan maléficos para salirse con la suya todo el tiempo. «Heredó tu inteligencia», le decía su madre. Su inteligencia y su belleza. Pero, aunque no lo admitiera, Quinn esperaba que fuese la nobleza y la simpatía de Noah lo que sobresaltara en ella. Quería ver a su hija siendo una persona amable, una persona buena, con un corazón bueno. Por eso esperaba que Beth sólo hubiese heredado de ella su belleza y su inteligencia. Sólo eso.

Tomó sus llaves finalmente y salió al pasillo principal, donde Beth esperaba en la puerta. Con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y uno de sus pies golpeando el suelo constante y repetitivamente.

—¡Se está haciendo tarde, mamá!

—¿Te has cepillado los dientes?

—Sí.

—¿Llevas todo en tu mochila?

—Sí.

—¿Te has despedido de la abuela?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Tu nombre es Beth?

—¡Sí, mamá!

—Perfecto. Entonces, andando.

Fue Quinn quien sonrió de manera victoriosa ésta vez mientras salía de la casa. Beth frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido recientemente.

—Mi nombre es Alicia —refunfuñó a sus espaldas, siguiendo sus pasos hacia el auto.

Un Nissan Sentra del año 2008 color blanco las esperaba frente a la casa. Ese fue también uno de los tantos cambios que Beth había llegado a hacer en su vida: había tenido que deshacerse de su auto compacto para conseguir uno un poco más amplio y adecuado para transportar a una pequeña niña dentro.

Beth se colocó el cinturón por sí sola para luego sonreír, orgullosa de su nuevo logro. Quinn puso el motor en marcha y emprendió su camino hacia la escuela de la pequeña rubia que ahora ocupada el asiento de copiloto mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Quinn la miraba de reojo cada dos minutos, sólo para mantener la escasa sonrisa en su rostro.

Su pequeña movía la cabeza al compás de cada canción, movía sus dedos y sus labios de manera graciosa. Se veía tan feliz, a pesar de ser lunes por la mañana y de estar en camino a la escuela. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado en casa durante los últimos meses.

Sabía que no había sido fácil para su pequeña hija el tener que aceptar que su padre ya no viviría más con ellas, que ya no le vería a diario. Podía saber lo difícil que era crecer con padres divorciados puesto a que los suyos se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía dieciséis. Pero, en cambio, Beth tenía tan sólo seis años, y la oportunidad de tener una familia normal como el resto de los niños de su edad ya se le había arrebatado de las manos.

Ella lo había intentado. Había intentado mantener su matrimonio en buen estado, en buenos términos, todo por Beth. Ella había puesto de su parte para salvar la relación que tenía con Noah, aunque ambos sabían desde el inicio que no era una relación amorosa. No había amor entre ellos. Por lo menos, no la clase de amor que se necesita para poder contraer matrimonio.

Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano. Todo su esfuerzo se fue al carajo luego de su viaje a Columbus, y ella sabía exactamente por qué. Así que decidió darse por vencida. Decidió no seguir mintiéndole a un hombre que, después de todo, no se lo merecía. Ni él ni ella misma. No podía mentirse a sí misma y no podía fingir ser feliz junto a una persona a la que no amaba. Divorciarse era la única alternativa.

—¿Segura que has traído todo?

—Sí, mamá —respondió la pequeña Beth, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del colegio al lado de su madre. — ¡Mira, allí está Annie!

Otra niña de la edad de Beth sonreía y agitaba su mano con alegría desde la puerta. Beth levantó la mirada, posando sus ojos en los de Quinn.

—Puedo ir sola desde aquí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

Quinn le sonrió, se colocó de cuclillas y le abrazó.

—Buena suerte, cielo. Y recuerda: tu nombre es Beth, no Alicia.

Beth soltó una risita, luego se apartó del cuerpo de su madre.

—Pasaré por ti a la salida, ¿vale? No vayas a irte con Annie de nuevo, por favor. Mami se asustó mucho la vez pasada.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Beth elevó una de sus manos, mostrándole a Quinn su dedo meñique. El mismo que Quinn entrelazó con uno de los suyos.

—Sé buena niña.

Quinn volvió a erguirse y observó a su pequeña correr hacia la puerta, donde su amiga le esperaba. Cuando llegó hasta ésta, ambas niñas intercambiaron una sonrisa y, antes de entrar por la puerta, Beth se giró de nuevo para mirar a su madre. Sonrió entre dientes y elevó su mano para despedirse. Quinn hizo lo mismo. Beth desapareció por la puerta y ella dio media vuelta para volver a su auto.

Su cita con el señor Hawkins, su abogado, era dentro de media hora y tenía que darse prisa.


	4. Reencuentro

**Capítulo tres**

**Reencuentro**

—_Rachel, tranquila. ¿Podrías respirar un segundo, por favor? Vamos, inhala. Cuenta hasta diez. Exhala. Ahora repite el proceso_.

—¡No puedo!

—_Claro que puedes. Sólo tienes que respirar_.

—¡No puedo respirar!

—_Vamos, Rach. Estás exagerando_.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Kurt. ¡No lo entiendes! —se llevó su mano libre a la frente. — Mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a renunciar. Ahora mismo iré a la oficina de Holly y presentaré mi renuncia. Pasa por mi al aeropuerto mañana a primera hora.

El castaño soltó una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

—_¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco?_

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó, comenzando a sonar histérica. — Con un carajo, Kurt, no puedo tranquilizarme.

—_Es sólo una chica, Rach..._

—No, no es sólo una chica y tú lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente —soltó un gemido de frustración. — Por todos los cielos, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que algo como esto ocurra? Es una locura. Es una jodida locura.

—_Rachel..._

—Oh, por Dios. Estoy hiperventilando.

—_Escúchame, Rachel_ —fue conciso ésta vez. — _Eres la persona más profesional que conozco. La más dedicada y seria también. Sé que no vas a permitir que algo como esto arruine tu nueva oportunidad en Chicago, confío en ti. Y sé que tú confías en ti, que es la parte más importante. Así que, por favor, tranquilízate de una jodida vez si no quieres que vaya hasta allá para golpearte en el rostr_o.

Rachel cerró sus ojos, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire que retuvo en sus pulmones durante varios segundos y luego lo expulsó en un profundo suspiro.

—Tienes razón.

—_Por supuesto que la tengo_.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—_Puedes hacerlo_.

—Claro que sí —comenzó a sentirse y a escucharse confiada una vez más. — Quinn Fabray fue cosa de una sola noche. Una noche que quedó atrás hace dos años. No tiene importancia, nunca la tuvo. Puedo hacer e...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Rachel y ocasionando que ésta misma saltara sobre su silla ante el ruido. Su teléfono móvil cayó al suelo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

La morena abandonó su silla para colocarse de rodillas sobre la alfombra, intentando encontrar su teléfono debajo de su escritorio. Una vez que sus ojos lo localizaron, nuevamente lo tomó con una de sus manos para llevarlo hasta su oreja.

—Carajo —soltó en voz baja, susurrando. — Está aquí. Está del otro lado de la puerta, puedo olfatear su preciosa presencia, Kurt. Te juro que puedo hacerlo.

—_Vale, entonces te dejaré hacer tu trabajo. Llámame esta noche para mantenerme informado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Buena suerte!_

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kurt ya había cortado la llamada. Rachel volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Volvió a tomar asiento sobre su silla mientras sacudía sus rodillas ligeramente, luego se arreglo el saco de su traje de chaqueta color gris y se aclaró la garganta. Puedo hacer esto, se dijo a sí misma. Soy Rachel Barbra Berry y puedo hacer esto.

—Adelante.

Un segundo más tarde, la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Sam asomó su cabeza para luego sonreír de manera torpe.

—La señora Fabray se encuentra aquí, ¿la hago pasar?

Las manos de Rachel comenzaron a sudar.

—Claro, Sam —forzó una sonrisa. — Dile que entre.

Sam asintió y luego volvió a desaparecer, sólo para regresar tres segundos más tarde, abriendo la puerta por completo, invitando a aquella otra mujer a pasar. Rachel sintió que le temblaban las rodillas y su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora.

Quinn ingresó a la oficina, regalándole una espléndida sonrisa a Sam antes de hacerlo. Una sonrisa que, Rachel podría jurar, iluminó por completo la habitación. Aún cuando la oficina se encontraba iluminada por la radiante luz del sol. La rubia seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. Tal vez más, tomando en cuenta que la última y única vez que la vio fue durante la noche, debajo de la tenue luz de aquel bar y con un par de tragos recorriendo sus venas.

Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos otros de color verde por primera vez y su estómago se encogió. La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Quinn de manera inmediata, probablemente llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Y así lo fue.

Quinn sintió cómo su aliento se atoraba en su garganta cuando sus ojos reconocieron el rostro de la morena sentada detrás del escritorio. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando aclarar un poco más su vista, verificando si lo que estaba viendo no era nada más que una mala jugada de su vista. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y entonces su cerebro despertó. Aquello era real. De verdad estaba ocurriendo. Tenía frente a ella a Rachel Berry, luego de dos años, luego de su noche en Ohio. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Buen día, señorita Fabray —su voz se escuchó más seria de lo que esperaba, y eso sorprendió a la misma Rachel, quien forzó una sonrisa. — Tome asiento, por favor.

Estaba comprobado, ya no cabía lugar a dudas. Su voz era lo único que Quinn necesitaba para estar cien por ciento segura que era verdad. Seguía de pie a escasos pasos del escritorio, con una expresión de sorpresa tanto como de confusión en el rostro. No, no estaba confundida. Estaba atónita. Observó a la morena durante otro par de segundos antes de reaccionar, tomando asiento finalmente en una de las sillas frente a ella. No pronunció ninguna palabra.

—Me han informado que el señor Hawkins era la persona que llevaría a cabo su divorcio...

La rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Probablemente Samuel ya le ha informado a usted que se encuentra discapacitado temporalmente, por lo que el caso se me ha sido asignado a mí —explicó, como si no fuera obvio. Comenzó a sentirse un poco torpe por lo que estaba a punto de decir. — Mi nombre es Rach...

—Sé cuál es tu nombre.

La voz entrecortada de Quinn al interrumpirle hizo que su estómago volviera a encogerse.

—Vale —musitó luego de varios segundos. Soltó un ligero suspiro y comenzó a hojear los documentos sobre su escritorio, apartando su vista de los inquietantes ojos de la rubia.

Rachel volvió a levantar la mirada unos segundos, encontrándose con aquel otro par de ojos observándole de la misma manera en que lo hacían cinco segundos antes: confundidos, interrogantes y abrumadores.

—Antes que nada, tengo que saber si hay niños involucrados.

Quinn tardó un momento antes de responder.

—Tenemos una hija —respondió con un hilo de voz. Rachel sintió náuseas. — Su nombre es Beth, tiene seis años.

La morena asintió vagamente, comenzando a dudar si en verdad sería capaz de llevar a cabo ese caso. Volvió a echarle un vistazo a los documentos sobre su escritorio.

—Bien, tomando en cuenta que la denuncia en contra del señor Puckerman ha sido retirada y que el divorcio ahora es voluntario, las cosas se facilitan un poco más. Primeramente, tenemos que reunirnos con su esposo y su abogado para concretar los acuerdos que...

Las palabras seguían saliendo de entre los labios de Rachel, pero Quinn no conseguía prestarle atención alguna a lo que estaba diciendo. Sus oídos seguían escuchándole, pero su cerebro no lograba procesar nada de la información que recibía. No podía apartar sus ojos de la mujer frente a ella, quien ahora hojeaba los documentos sobre su escritorio mientras continuaba hablando como si en verdad fueran dos completas desconocidas, como si no se hubiesen conocido dos años atrás en la ciudad de Lima. La mente de Quinn de pronto se vio bombardeada por una gran cantidad de flashbacks, de miles de fragmentos, pequeñas escenas y momentos que se repetían una y otra vez como una película sin fin.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y entonces Quinn sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Una nueva imagen de aquellos mismos ojos marrones se cruzó por su mente como una estrella fugaz, sólo que, en vez de estar detrás del escritorio de una sofisticada oficina, se encontraban entre las sábanas de la cama de un apartamento de clase media de la ciudad de Lima, iluminados sólo por la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Desvió la mirada hacia su regazo cuando sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

Por una parte, agradecía que Rachel estuviese siendo tan profesional, que evadiera por completo el pequeño pero gran significativo detalle de haberse conocido antes, de haber pasado una noche juntas. Una noche maravillosa, según la mente de Quinn. Lo agradecía porque era un tema que, sin duda alguna, no estaba preparada para tocar. De hecho, era un tema que no había tocado jamás luego de lo ocurrido. Aquella noche había quedado atrás, enterrada entre la autopista de regreso a Chicago. Hasta ese momento.

Pero, por otra parte, hacía que las cosas fueran incluso más incomodas. Tensas e incomodas. Y eso era algo que hacía a Quinn querer irse corriendo de ahí. No recordaba algún otro momento de su vida en el que se hubiese sentido más incomoda.

—...si las cosas no se complican durante el proceso, el divorcio será decretado entre dos o tres meses.

Quinn asintió de nuevo, todavía incapaz de volver a ver a Rachel a los ojos.

—No es mucho tiempo.

—No, no lo es. Lo importante en estos casos es que ninguno de los dos falte a las juntas de avenimiento, dado que si eso ocurre el proceso se retrasa dos o tres semanas más.

Ambas volvieron a guardar silencio. Rachel estaba muriéndose por dentro, nunca en su vida había experimentado tanta incomodidad. Comenzaba a considerar la idea de decirle a Holly que no podía llevar a cabo el divorcio de Quinn, por más inmaduro y poco profesional que fuera.

La mujer frente a ella le había mentido, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar al verle a los ojos. Le había mentido y se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Y, aunque hubiesen pasado ya dos años desde aquella noche en la que se encontró con Quinn en ese bar de Lima, le dolía haber sido engañada por la persona que estuvo en su cabeza durante los dos meses siguientes a su encuentro. Casada y madre de una pequeña niña, quién lo diría.

De pronto, comenzó a irritarse. ¿Cómo es que pudo haber sido parte de un acto tan inmoral como ése? ¿Cómo es que Quinn pudo hacerle algo como eso a su esposo y a su hija? Rachel comenzó a sentir toda una batalla de emociones dentro de ella. Molestia, decepción, disgusto. Y sus náuseas sólo aumentaron. ¿Y si ella había sido la razón por la que ahora estaban divorciándose? Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar aquella posibilidad que, aunque era pequeña, existía.

—¿Tiene alguna duda, señorita Fabray?

—Ninguna.

—Entonces, sólo hay que fijar una cita con su esposo y su asesor legal para hablar sobre los acuerdos. Tengo entendido que también es uno de los abogados de esta firma, ¿o me equivoco?

—No lo sé, Rach —respondió sin pensar, sólo para arrepentirse un segundo después de que sus palabras salieran por su boca. Se aclaró la garganta luego de maldecirse a sí misma mentalmente. — Lo cierto es que no he hablado con él acerca de ello.

Rachel sintió un cosquilleó en el estómago ante el apodo y volvió a moverse incomoda sobre su silla.

—Señorita Fabray —comenzó a hablar, haciendo énfasis en ambas palabras, como si quisiera que éstas quedaran grabadas en la cabeza de Quinn, — voy a contactar al abogado del señor Puckerman, en ese caso. Procuraré programar la cita para mañana mismo, ¿vale?

Quinn asintió.

—Le llamaré durante el transcurso del día para hacerle saber, entonces —volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

—Vale.

«Le llamaré». Quinn se aferró a esas dos palabras mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a salir de nuevo de aquella oficina. Pero, de pronto, algo en su interior le hizo querer quedarse.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, otra vez en silencio. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente se miraron durante quién sabe cuántos instantes, esperando a que la otra dijera algo, lo que sea. Cosa que no ocurrió. Aunque ambas querían hacerlo.

Rachel tenía miles de preguntas que se moría por hacer. Quería gritarle a Quinn. Quería decirle que le quitara la mirada de encima de una vez por todas si no quería ser golpeada o, peor aún, terminar desnuda encima de su escritorio. Quería reclamarle y quería gritarle unas cuantas palabrotas que vagaban ahora por su cabeza, pero no podía hacerlo. No si quería conservar su empleo.

Quinn, por su parte, quería preguntarle a Rachel qué demonios hacía allí. Quería abrazarle, también, tenía que admitirlo. Quería sonreírle de manera genuina, sin incomodidad, sin tensiones. Quería expresar la emoción que encontrarse con ella de nuevo le había provocado. Y quería explicarle todo, absolutamente todo. Pero no podía. Al parecer Rachel había decidido actuar como una completa extraña delante de ella.

Al parecer eso eran ahora: un par de desconocidas compartiendo sólo el lejano recuerdo de la noche de hacía dos años. Ahora sólo eran abogada y cliente. Lo cual estaba bien, Quinn no podía quejarse porque lo cierto era que nunca habían sido nada más que eso. Desconocidas.

La rubia torció sus labios, buscando esbozar una sonrisa.

—Entonces, hasta luego, señorita Berry.

Rachel dudó un segundo, pero finalmente optó por decirlo.

—Puede llamarme Rachel, señorita Fabray.

—Claro, por supuesto. Hasta luego, Rach...el.

—Hasta luego. Tenga un buen día.

Quinn asintió con su cabeza y, finalmente, dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Rachel inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, llenando sus pulmones con éste, para luego de dos segundos expulsarlo por su boca de manera dramática. Había sido mucho más difícil de lo esperado.

Volvió a cuestionarse si sería capaz de soportar aquello.

Apoyó sus codos sobre la madera de su escritorio y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras intentaba tranquilizar un poco a su cerebro, quien seguía procesando la información recién adquirida a la velocidad de la luz.

Quinn Fabray. Casada. A punto de divorciarse. Una hija. Seis años. Su encuentro había sido hacía dos. La pequeña tenía cuatro en ese entonces. Eso estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Quinn estaba mal. No, ella estaba perfecta. Estaba maravillosa. Más maravillosa de lo que le recordaba, a decir verdad. Y eso estaba mal. Todo estaba mal.

_Carajo_, maldijo mentalmente. _¿Cómo es que esto puede estar ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Acaso estoy saliendo por televisión? ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¡Muy gracioso, Ashton Kutcher!_

Suspiró, completamente frustrada. No se sentía segura de poder hacer aquello. No se sentía segura de poder tener cerca a aquella mujer de nuevo, mucho menos a trabajar en su divorcio. Pero tampoco podía declinar llevar a cabo dicho caso. No podía presentarse en la oficina de Holly para decirle que no quería llevar a cabo el divorcio puesto a que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su cliente dos años atrás, dos años durante los cuales no volvió a saber de ella en ningún momento y ahora las cosas se encontraban muy incomodas debido a ello. No, no podía. Y eso la dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

Tomó su teléfono e hizo su tercera llamada de la mañana.

—¿A que no fue tan difícil? —respondió Kurt al otro lado de la línea.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—_Rach..._

—¡Por Dios santo, me ha llamado Rach!

—_¿Ella?_

—¡Sí! ¡Ella! ¡Y se ha puesto roja como la nariz de Rodolfo!

—_Aww..._

—¡No! ¡No fue nada de «aww» en lo absoluto! —se llevó una mano a la frente. — Por la puta madre, Kurt, ¡tiene una hija de seis años!

—_Basta, detente. Espera un segundo _—hizo una pausa, verificando que Rachel hubiese guardado silencio. — _Primero, cuida tu vocabulario. Recuerda que te encuentras en tu área de trabajo_.

Rachel suspiró.

—_Segundo_ —prosiguió, — _¿una hija de seis años? ¿Eso quiere decir que...? ¿Estás segura que no te mencionó nada acerca de estar casada y de tener una hija antes de meterse en tu cama?_

—Bastante segura. De ser así, créeme que le hubiera pateado el trasero hasta alejarla de mí por lo menos dos kilómetros.

—_Whoa_.

—Sí. «Whoa». No puedo hacerlo.

—_¡Claro que puedes! Sólo serán unos cuantos meses, Rach. Y no van a tener que verse todos los días, ¿o me equivoco? _—hizo otra pausa. Rachel no respondió. — _Sólo un par de veces y durante el juicio. Nada tiene por qué salir mal_.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Kurt. De verdad no lo entiendes. La mujer es... es hermosa. Es... deslumbrante...

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¿Y qué con eso? —repitió, un tanto incrédula. — ¡Que no soy de hielo, Kurt!

Kurt rió al otro lado de la línea y Rachel frunció el ceño.

No encontraba nada de gracioso en aquella situación. Absolutamente nada. Quinn Fabray le había dejado con los nervios de punta con haber pasado alrededor de quince minutos dentro de su oficina, y Kurt se burlaba de ello. Se burlaba descaradamente a pesar de haber sido el único testigo de lo que había sido para Rachel su encuentro con dicha rubia de ojos verdes. Lo que aquella noche había significado para ella.

Sí, era cierto que Quinn no era más que una simple desconocida con la que había bebido un par de tragos y luego había llevado a su apartamento. Sin embargo, para Rachel, esa noche había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Tampoco iba a decir que había caído completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, porque no fue así.

Era simplemente que, esa noche, era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía. El recuerdo de cómo había conocido a ésta chica en un bar, de cómo había quedado encantada con sus palabras y su manera de pensar, de cómo se había sentido atraída por sus labios desde el primer momento y de cómo de estar bebiendo un trago pasaron a estar entre sus sábanas. Sólo eso, un maravilloso recuerdo. Pero ahora estaba arruinado por completo.

Se suponía que había sido cosa de una sola noche, que después de ello no volverían a verse nunca otra vez, que las cosas quedarían ahí. Se suponía que aquella noche no sería nada más que otro recuerdo almacenado en su memoria. Más sin embargo, ahí estaban, cruzando sus caminos de nuevo por cosas de la vida. Y Rachel no tenía ni idea de qué podría pasar si volvía a ver a Quinn.

—_Eres Rachel Berry _—respondió Kurt, — _puedes con ésto y mucho más_.

* * *

N/A: Hola, hola. Muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo, me alegra saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con esta nueva historia! :) Creo que con este capítulo ya queda claro lo que ocurrió entre las chicas y eso, pero por si todavía quedan dudas, me encargaré de aclararlas en los siguientes capítulos, o bien pueden preguntarme. Gracias de nuevo por leer!

Un abrazo.


End file.
